


Summer buzz || prompt #31

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [31]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Florida, Holidays, Multi, Summer, Surfer Louis, beach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>real-me-is-not-me powiedział(a): Doberek! Piszę w sprawie prompts i prosiłabym ładnie o coś gdzie Harry i Louis poznają się na wakacjach. Harry jednak ma dziewczynę ale także jest przyjacielem-z-korzyściami Nicka Grimshaw'a(którzy swoją drogą są z nim na tych wakacjach). Poznają się poprzez wylanie na siebie drinka i ich romans rozwija się w ciągu dwóch tygodni. Jednak wakacje się kończą, dziewczyna H dowiaduje się przypadkiem o jego zdradach a harry podejmuje decyzje wyjechac z Lou z powrotem. Myślę że to dużo szczegółów :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer buzz || prompt #31

**Author's Note:**

> Kocham ten pomysł! Długaśne mi to wyszło :/ Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba! Miłego czytania x

Harry stał przed lustrem, poprawiając guziki swojej kwiecistej. W całym pokoju hotelowym pachniało jego perfumami.

-Na pewno nie idziesz? –Zapytał, udając zawiedzionego.

-Mówiłam ci, że źle się czuję, brzuch mnie boli, mam okres.

-Chcesz żebym został? –Tak naprawdę, miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie będzie tego chciała.

-Idź, baw się, poczytam sobie. –Westchnęła, związując włosy w kucyk.

-Przykro mi skarbie. –Harry wydął wargę i schylił się nad dziewczyną, by pocałować ją w czoło.

-Idź już. –Zaśmiała się, gładząc ręką jego policzek.

Harry i Allison byli parą od niepełnych trzech miesięcy. Zdecydowali się pojechać na wspólne wakacje na Florydę. Wybrali hotel w pobliżu plaży, z zapierającym dech w piersi, widokiem na morze.

Ich związek nigdy nie był normalny, a przynajmniej nie dla Harry’ego. Zdecydował się na te wakacje tylko dlatego, bo wiedział, że będzie tam też jego przyjaciel Nick. Harry nigdy nie odmówiłby sobie spotkania z kimś, kto lubi seks bez zobowiązań.

***

Czekał przy barze, mieszając słomką swojego kolorowego drinka, umówił się tu z Nickiem ponad dziesięć minut temu. Wiedząc, że Allison została w hotelu, nie musiał przejmować się tym gdzie tym razem musi schować się z Nickiem.

Był wyjątkowo napalony, przez co strasznie denerwowała go niepunktualność Nicka. Powiedział sobie, że jeśli mężczyzna nie pojawi się tu za kolejne kilka minut, to znajdzie kogoś innego. Tam na Florydzie, wszyscy byli bardzo otwarci i skłonni do wszystkiego. Harry miał przynajmniej na co popatrzeć, przystojni, amerykańscy surferzy byli miłą odmianą, bo smutnych, londyńskich chłopców miał już dosyć.

Westchnął, patrząc na zegarek i podniósł się z miejsca, nie będzie marnować czasu na czekanie, skoro już dawno mógłby być z innym kolesiem, Nick może pocałować się w dupę.

-Co do cholery! –Krzyknął nieznajomy, drink Harry’ego wylał się na jego białą bluzkę.

-Oops-

-Hej. –Uśmiechnął się, a Harry zaniemówił, ten chłopak był naprawdę przystojny.

-Harry? –Zawołał Nick, który nagle pojawił się u jego boku. –Kto to?

-Louis, my się nie znamy, Harry właśnie wylał na mnie drinka. –Przedstawił się nieznajomy.

-Nie zauważyłem cię kiedy wstawałem, mogę-

-Nie trzeba, w zasadzie to i tak miałem już wychodzić. –Powiedział wesoło szatyn. –Miłej zabawy. –Mrugnął do Harry’ego i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

-No, no, no Styles. –Zagwizdał Grimmy.

-Spóźniłeś się.

-Tak, ale widzę, że nieźle sobie radzisz beze mnie.

-Wylałem na niego drinka, to chyba nie jest dobre pierwsze wrażenie. –Skrzywił się.

-Czy ja wiem? Wyglądał na zadowolonego. –Zaśmiał się.

-Idziemy do ciebie. –Zmienił temat.

-Od razu?

-Ja się już naczekałem. –Powiedział, udając poirytowanego. Nick wytłumaczył mu, że coś go zatrzymało po drodze, potem wyszli z klubu i plażą udali się do domku letniskowego Nicka.

***

-Tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Allison? –Zapytał Nick. Leżał na łóżku, odpalając papierosa.

-Została w hotelu, lepiej dla nas. –Zaśmiał się, ubierając na siebie bokserki, które wcześniej zrzucił na podłogę.

-Idziesz już? –Zdziwił się starszy.

-Przejdę się po plaży. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Romantycznie. –Zażartował.

-Zamknij się. –Harry rzucił w niego zużytą prezerwatywą, na co Nick krzyknął i próbując uspokoić śmiech, kazał mu się wynosić.

***

Woda była bardzo spokojna, a morska bryza przyjemnie chłodziła skórę Harry’ego. Spacerował plażą, uwielbiał uczucie mokrego piasku pod stopami. Przy molo zobaczył skuloną sylwetkę i deskę surfingową. Podchodząc bliżej, rozpoznał chłopaka z klubu.

-Hej. –Przywitał się cicho, nie chcąc go wystraszyć.

-Och, hej. –Uśmiechnął się, robiąc miejsce obok siebie.

-Zmieniłeś koszulkę.

-Na tamtą ktoś wylał mi drinka.

-Wybacz, naprawdę cię nie widziałem.

-Nie ma sprawy, i tak była stara.

-Jestem Harry.

-Louis.

-Louis.

-Francuskie. –Wyjaśnił.

-Jesteś z Francji?

-Z Doncaster, tutaj mieszkam od trzech lat.

-Czułem, że coś mi tu nie gra. –Zaśmiał się Harry.

-Akcentu się nie pozbędę, tak jak ty z resztą. –Dźgnął go łokciem w żebro.

-Holmes Chapel, od pięciu lat Londyn.

-Jesteś tu na wakacjach?

-Dałem się namówić.

-Jak ci się podoba?

-Pełno wrażeń. –Zaśmiał się.

***

Tym sposobem Harry zyskał nowego przyjaciela. Louis okazał się być świetną osobą. Allison narzekała, że teraz spędza z nią jeszcze mniej czasu, a przecież miały to być ich wspólne wakacje, ale Harry nie przejmował się nią zbytnio, cały czas będąc u Nicka lub u Louisa.

***

-Skarbie co ty masz na sobie? –Nick pocałował Harry’ego we włosy, zajmując miejsce przy barze. Siedzieli razem z Louisem przy małej restauracji na plaży.

-O co ci chodzi?

-O twoje żółte majtki, na które patrzy cała Floryda. –Zaśmiał się, podkradając chłopakowi drinka. Louis przyglądał im się z boku.

-Łącznie z tobą. –Harry wywrócił oczami. –Poza tym, to nie majtki, to zwykłe szorty.

-Jak tam chcesz. –Zaśmiał się i wstał z miejsca.

-Idziesz?

-Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia, widzimy się wieczorem?

-Och, um, właściwie, właściwie to mamy plany z Louisem.

-No proszę. –Zaśmiał się. –W takim razie szalej z Louisem. –Powiedział i odszedł w stronę swojego domku letniskowego.

-Jeżeli chciałeś iść gdzieś z Nickiem, to wcale nie musimy-

-Przeżyje beze mnie.

-Na pewno? Bo wiesz nie chciałbym powodem kłótni.

-Louis proszę cię, jakich kłótni…

-No ty i Nick, wy nie-

-Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. –Zatrzymał go Harry. –Czy ty myślisz, że my jesteśmy parą?

-Wygłupiłem się?

-Boże Louis. –Zaśmiał się Harry, chowając uśmiech za szklanką z kolorowym drinkiem.

-Przepraszam, zachowujecie się jak para. –Bronił się Louis.

-Może trochę. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Więc z kim tu przyjechałeś?

-Z Allison.

-Allison?

-„Moja dziewczyna” –Zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu.

-„Twoja dziewczyna?” –Powtórzył Louis.

-Zależy kto pyta.

-Harry! Przyjechałeś tu z dziewczyną i zostawiasz ją samą żeby podrywać innych?!

-Ej, ej, ej, ciszej, nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć. –Uspokoił go. –To nie tak, że my jesteśmy razem, nasze matki nas ze sobą cały czas umawiają. Kocham All, ale nie jako dziewczynę, po prostu moja mama nie wie, że jestem gejem. Allison to świetna dziewczyna, poza tym ona też mnie nie kocha, ma coś na boku z kelnerem.

-To nie znaczy, że ty możesz mieć kogoś na boku Harry!

-Przeszkadza ci to?

-No wiesz to nie jest zbyt zdrowe.

-Przesadzasz. –Harry wywrócił oczami i na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa. Nie wrócili już do tego tematu drugi raz.

***

Minęły blisko trzy tygodnie od kiedy Harry poznał Louisa. Naprawdę dobrze spędzało im się razem czas, zachowywali się jakby znali się od wielu, wielu lat. Można by powiedzieć, że jak przyjaciele, ale prawda była taka, że Harry przyłapywał się na myśleniu o Louisie w mało przyjacielski sposób. Szatyn był bardzo przystojny, szczupły, miał piękne oczy i męski zarost, nie wspominając nawet o jego pupie. Problemem było to, że Louis nie był gejem, a nawet jeśli by był, to pewnie nie chciałby być z Harrym ze względu na Allison i Nicka.

Pewnego wieczoru, gdy skończyli lekcję surfingu, a właściwie to Harry skończył, bo Louis go uczył, siedzieli na molo. Słońce zachodziło za horyzontem, oświetlając spokojne wody oceanu. Młodszy chłopak zakopał stopy w piasku i oparł się na rękach, Louis zrobił to samo, ich ramiona się stykały.

-Louis?

-Hmm?

-Czuję jakbym znał cię bardzo długo.

-Tak jest urok wakacyjnych znajomości, poświęcasz dwa tygodnie na poznanie kogoś tak dobrze, jak normalnie zajęłoby ci to może nawet więcej niż rok. –Zauważył.

-Coś w tym jest.

-Byłeś kiedyś na obozie letnim? Tam zawsze poznajesz przyjaciół pierwszego dnia, a drugiego zachowujecie się jak rodzeństwo.

-Dlaczego się tu przeprowadziłeś Louis? –Zapytał Harry, zmieniając temat.

-Jak bardzo żałosne będzie, jeśli powiem, że chciałem uciec od ex? –Zaśmiał się słabo.

-Poważnie uciekłeś od dziewczyny na drugi kontynent? –Ożywił się Harry.

-Od chłopaka. –Westchnął. –To było kiepskie rozstanie, mieliśmy przeprowadzić się razem, nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie. Miałem dużo oszczędności, kocham surfing, Miami Beach wydało się być idealne.

Harry próbował ukryć swoją radość i podekscytowanie na wiadomość, że Louis też jest gejem.

-Kocham to miejsce, chociaż czasem robi się tu smutno, bo wiesz, ludzie przyjeżdżają, tak jak mówiłem, przywiązuję się w krótkim czasie, a potem już ich nie ma. Zapominają. –Wyznał.

Młodszy chłopak wzdrygnął się na dźwięk smutku w głosie Louisa. Nigdy wcześniej nie chciał pocałować go tak bardzo jak w tamtej chwili, zanim zorientował się co się dzieje, jego dłoń gładziła policzek Louisa. Popatrzył w jego niebieskie oczy, które błyszczały przez księżyc odbity w wodzie. Harry złączył razem ich wargi, Louis oddał delikatny pocałunek, wplatając palce w loki chłopaka. Louis smakował jak pina colada, a Harry jak owoce i słona, morska woda, przez ich ciała przeszedł dreszcz.

-Przepraszam- Harry ocknął się kiedy dotarły do niego słowa chłopaka, nie chciał być jedną z tych osób, które wyjadą i zapomną. Wystraszył się własnej reakcji i szybko wstał z miejsca.

-Harry-

-J-ja, powinienem, um-

-Jasne. –Louis odwrócił wzrok, uśmiechnął się słabo, tak jakby taka sytuacja miała już miejsce. Harry poczuł się okropnie.

***

Od ich pocałunku nie miał odwagi wyjść z pokoju hotelowego, bojąc się skonfrontować z szatynem. Allison miała okres i cały czas leżała w łóżku, bo bolał ją brzuch. Myślała, że Harry zostaje z nią by dotrzymać jej towarzystwa.

-Naprawdę nie musisz tu siedzieć.

-Chcę tu siedzieć. –Powiedział oschle.

Do tego ograniczały się ich rozmowy. Chłopak nie chciał być niemiły, ale nic nie poradzi na to, że wszystko go drażniło, a w szczególności on sam siebie drażnił.

Zepsuł wakacje nie tylko sobie, ale i Allison, nie mówiąc o Louisie. Nick nie miał mu za złe, bo Nick niczym się nie przejmował i wszystko go cieszyło. Na domiar złego Allison znalazła coś, czego znaleźć nie powinna.

-Harry? –Zawołała z łazienki.

-Co?

-Mógłbyś tu przyjść? –Zapytała. Chłopak ziewnął i wstał z łózka, nie wiedząc o co chodzi do momentu, w którym zobaczył co dziewczyna trzyma w rękach. Paczka prezerwatyw, którą zostawił w łazience.

-O co chodzi? –Udawał zdziwionego.

-Nie ma połowy, a druga, pusta paczka leży w koszu. Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

-Allison-

-Harry rozumiem, że nie jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni, że nasze matki za dużo się wtrącają, ale dlaczego do cholery nie możesz ze mną zerwać, musiałeś ciągnąć mnie na Florydę, żebym dowiedziała się, że zdradzasz mnie z jakąś zdzirą? –Zapytała słabym głosem. Harry’emu zrobiło się strasznie przykro.

-Alli-

-Po prostu to powiedz.

-To nie dziewczyna. –Westchnął, nie próbując już niczego ukrywać.

-Słucham?

-Jestem gejem Ally, nie mogłem tego powiedzieć mamie-

-Harry! Za kogo ty mnie masz?! Mogłeś powiedzieć mi na początku, nie musiałabym się źle czuć za to, że wychodziłam z kelnerem! –Zaśmiała się.

-Co?

-Przestań, dobrze wiesz co. –Podeszła do Harry’ego z uśmiechem i mocno go przytuliła.

-Czekaj, czyli nie jesteś zła?

-Myślę, że oboje jesteśmy idiotami w tym związku.

-O Boże kocham cię Ally. –Zaśmiał się, wtulając się w jej drobne ciało.

-Trochę za późno na te wyznania.

-Wiesz o co mi chodzi. –Uciszył ją.

***

Nie było tak źle, bo wcale nie pokłócił się z Allison, wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze nigdy nie dogadywali się tak dobrze, wiedzieli, że na pewno zostaną przyjaciółmi. Nick planował odwiedzić Harry’ego w Anglii, w październiku, więc wszystko było okej, oprócz tego, że nadal nie rozmawiał z Louisem.

Szatyn stał ze swoją deską surfingową, kiedy zobaczył jak Harry wychodzi z hotelu, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę. Śmiał się u boku wysokiej blondynki. Louis odwrócił wzrok.

Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że cudowny chłopak, właśnie wyjeżdża i prawdopodobnie nigdy już się nie spotkają.

-Louis? –Ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu.

-Harry? –Zdziwił się.

-Chciałem przeprosić.

-Nie ma sprawy Harry, rozumiem. –Westchnął smutno.

-Czyli między nami okej?

-Jak najbardziej.

-To znaczy, że mogę liczyć na lekcję surfingu dzisiaj o trzeciej?

-Czekaj, to ty nie wyjeżdżasz?

-Myślę, że coś, a raczej ktoś, mnie tu trzyma. –Zaśmiał się.

-Poważnie? –Louis nie wierzył własnym uszom, Harry nie odpowiedział, zamknął Louisowi usta pocałunkiem. Przed nimi świetne dwa miesiące na Florydzie, potem mogą się przecież spotykać w Anglii.


End file.
